


An extra set of (robotic) hands

by bronovan



Series: Gifts for friends nya [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "I see, I see." Kiibo nodded. "So what you wanted me to do was record your session?""Not exactly…" Saihara said. "We wanted you to…""Take part in it." Amami completed. "We can't please you, and tying you up may be useless, but maybe would you like to try helping us with Ouma?"





	An extra set of (robotic) hands

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from bettygloom102 on tumblr!!!!!! i hope you like it!!!! :D  
> It's not a part of my amasaikiibouma series bc it's unrelated to the story i wanna put there, sorry hehehe  
> also i'm sorry saihara is ooc it's hard to make this boy a dom

Kiibo wasn't entirely sure what he was invited to. All Saihara and Amami told him is that they need his help with recording something and that they'll surely pay him back for it.

Now, they were his friends, so he couldn't just tell them no, and plus – he was quite curious about why they needed his help specifically when they could always use their phones to record things.

So now he was at their (+Ouma's) house, knocking on the door and waiting for them to answer. When the door was opened, he saw Amami's welcoming smile.

"Come on in, Kiibo! We're all waiting just for you." He said quite mysteriously and opened the door a bit more to let Kiibo in.

He followed him, strangely, to the bedroom.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this, we couldn't be happier about this. It's so wonderful of you to say yes." Amami turned around and gave another arm smile before opening the door to said room.

When Kiibo walked inside, he saw Ouma tied to the bed, naked, gagged, blindfolded, and… holding a small bell?

For some reason the bell is what caught Kiibo's attention the most. Maybe it's because he researched a lot about human sex lately, and read about "kinks" and realized people could find pleasure in being tied up.

But he never saw a bell in any of the videos he watched…

"What's the bell for?" he finally asked.

Only now he noticed Saihara was also in the room. "Kiibo! So happy you decided to join us." He smiled. "The bell is in case Ouma here wants to stop or take a break. When he rings it for more than 3 seconds, it means he wants us to take off the gag and tell us if he needs anything."

"Why 3 seconds?"

"In case he rings it by accident, for example." Amami explained." He might move his hand, and I'm sure he wouldn't want us to stop every time that happens. That could be a total boner killer," he giggled.

"I see, I see." Kiibo nodded. "So what you wanted me to do was record your session?"

"Not exactly…" Saihara said. "We wanted you to…"

"Take part in it." Amami completed. "We can't please you, and tying you up may be useless, but maybe would you like to try helping us with Ouma?"

"If you're nervous about what to do, don’t worry. We'll tell you exactly what to do at any given point." Saihara gave a reassuring smile.

Kiibo thought for a moment. They'd tell him what to do, so it's not like he'll be lost out there. And well, he did like all three of them, even if it wasn't romantically, so helping them should be something he wanted to do, right? Friends help friends, even with their fetishes.

"Sure." he finally said.

They both smiled widely.

"Great!" Amami said and clapped his hands once. "Please, if you want to pause at any point, say 'yellow'. If you wanna stop completely, say 'red'. Okay?"

Kiibo nodded. He doubted he'd need to use these, but it was nice of Amami to explain it to him anyway.

"Now then." A dark expression appeared on Saihara's face. "Kiibo, why don't you go and fetch us some ice? There's a tray in the freezer."

"Um- okay?" He mumbled and got out of the room.

'I wonder what they need ice for...' he thought to himself. He never saw ice in any of the videos he watched. Maybe they wanted to bruise Ouma somehow? But even if it was the reason, why would they need the ice now, if it was for later? So many questions.

When he got to the kitchen, he opened the freezer and got the ice. Closing it, he quickly ran back to the bedroom, eager to see what they needed it for.

"I'm back, and I have ice now." He said when he walked back in the bedroom.

"That was fast. I knew we could count on you, Kiibo." Saihara smiled. "Okay Kokichi, are you ready?"

Ouma nodded.

Saihara grabbed one ice cube from the tray, and brought it to Ouma's nipple.

Kiibo was watching intensely. He  wasn't sure why Saihara was doing that, but then Ouma's moans started filling the room, and Kiibo understood.

Apparently humans liked having their nipples touched with ice. Huh.

Ouma's hips rose from the bed, as if he was humping the air. 'He must really find this pleasurable,' Kiibo thought.

Saihara then moved the ice cube to Ouma's other nipple, and the reaction remained the same.

Eventually, the ice cube melted completely. This time, Amami was the one grabbing another one from the tray, and this time – he brought it to Ouma's dick.

The boy on the bed screamed. If it was from pain or pleasure, Kiibo wasn't sure. Maybe it was both? He _did_ watch videos where slapping various areas of the body was involved, so maybe some people found pain pleasurable.

Amami gave a quiet chuckle and started pumping his hand, spreading the cold from the ice all over Ouma's dick. The boy gave broken moans, and Kiibo could hear the bell ringing, but just for a second. They don't need to stop yet. It was probably just from Ouma shaking.

"Kiibo." Saihara said suddenly.

"Yes?" Kiibo replied, trying to hide his confusion and slight fear of being called suddenly.

"Do you wanna try too?" Saihara turned around and smiled.

"I… I'm not sure if my hands will give off the same pleasure yours give."

"Maybe you should try."

If robots could swallow, that's what he'd do now before nodding.

"Where do you want me to touch him?" Kiibo said as he pulled out another ice cube from the tray.

Amami and Saihara shared a look with each other.

"His ass." Amami finally said.

Kiibo nodded again, and brought his hand to Ouma's ass.

"I hope this doesn't hurt…" he mumbled and ran the cube around Ouma's rim.

Ouma screamed. It seemed like he didn't know which way to bring his body – into the touch or away from it.

"Am I doing this okay?" Kiibo asked worriedly.

Amami smiled. "Of course. Keep going like this maybe even push it inside a little?"

Kiibo looked down without saying a word, staring at Ouma's asshole. He placed the cube at the entrance and use one finger to push it inside.

Ouma started shaking more, his legs trying to cramp down inside as if he was trying to close them, but he couldn't. Kiibo honestly felt a little sorry for him.

"So good, Kiibo. You're doing amazing." Saihara said. "Helping us take care of this slut, huh?" he said and slapped one of Ouma's thighs.

'Slut?' Kiibo thought. 'Maybe… maybe Ouma likes being called that?'

"What do you think, Kiibo?" Amami suddenly asked."Which one of us should fuck him?"

Kiibo shook his head. "I-I can't choose… maybe you should, uh, rock paper scissors on it?"

"Or maybe you should just finger-fuck him." Amami smirked.

Kiibo's eyes widened. "Me? I-It's okay, you guys can do that, I can just l-"

"That was an order, Kiibo." Saihara said sternly. "Finger-fuck him. now."

Kiibo gave a quick nod, seeing Saihara was handing a small bottle to him. It was probably lube. In his research, he found out you need lube for most anal activities, so it only made sense.

He opened the bottle, squeezed some out on his hand, and rubbed it on his right hand's fingers.

"He was prepped before that." Amami said. "You can start with… let's say, 2 fingers."

Kiibo gave another nod and looked down to Ouma's hole before pushing in two of his fingers.

Ouma gave a light groan and nodded. Kiibo took this as a sign to start moving.

He started pushing his fingers in and out, curling them and spreading them.

He looked up, looking for more directions from the two dominant boys only to see Saihara wasn't in the room anymore.

"You can add another finger." Amami said when he noticed Kiibo looking at him.

And so Kiibo did. Three fingers were inside Ouma now, and just as he did that – the door opened and Saihara walked in, holding a small… bucket?

With his available hand, Saihara did a "shh" motion to Kiibo. It was probably a surprise then. Guess he'll ask about it later.

Three fingers inside Ouma, and one right curl of them, and Ouma screamed again. He was probably close.

"Alright, here we go…" Saihara mumbled and lifted the bucket up above Ouma, before pouring its content all over the small boy.

Said content was icy water, apparently.

Ouma arched his back at that, and Kiibo's fingers continued to mercilessly abuse that spot he found inside. With another scream, Ouma came all over his – now wet – stomach.

Amami leaned down so his mouth was near Ouma's ear and whispered something Kiibo couldn't hear. When Ouma shook his head, Amami turned to Saihara and did the same thing.

Kiibo was confused, and was even more confused when he saw Amami removing the gag from Ouma's mouth. Did he ring the bell? Did something happen?

When Ouma was untied, Kiibo realized the session was simply over. Oh.

The small boy stayed blindfolded for a few seconds after, and when he took the cloth off he still had his eyes closed, probably getting used to the sensation of not having it on. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight at Kiibo.

"Kiiboy! I'm so happy you joined us!" He said excitedly.

"Please don't call me that…" Kiibo mumbled, then smiled. "I'm happy, too."

"Did you record it?" Saihara asked.

Kiibo froze. Oh no. "I'm sorry, I-"

Amami chuckled, "it's okay if you didn't. It just means we'll have you come again and record our next session."

Kiibo let the words circle in his mind a bit before they sunk in and he smiled again. "Thank you, guys." Then he remembered something he learned through his research. "Don't you need to… release?"

"Kokichi can suck us off later." Saihara smiled.

"I can do it now, too!" Ouma said in pride.

"No. You need to rest now."

"You're no fun!"

"Aftercare isn't meant to be fun."

"Rantarouuuuuuuuu! Shuuichi is being mean to meeeeee!!!" Ouma fake-cried.

"You deserve it." Amami said.

"Kiiboooooooooooo! Shuuichi and Rantarou are being mean to meeeee!!!"

"You really do deserve it."

"You're all so mean to me!" He stopped fake crying. "But it's okay. Because I love you." he smiled.

Oh. Well.

"Kiibo, join us. It's cuddling time." Amami said warmly.

"I… don't know if cuddling me would be nice…" he replied.

"We'll make it work." Saihara smiled.

Kiibo smiled back. This was nice.

He was really glad he said yes.


End file.
